Worm in the Style of My Immortal
by Un-Metaphorical Grapevine
Summary: My name is Sonya Van Killshall Slash and I am a eighteen year old girl that goes to Winslow high school. The worst high school in Brockton Bay. There's all sorts of bad people here, a dragon, a drug-lord, and parents enabling their children to fight said crimes. But I gotta pull up my black stockings first before I begin to combat these malign characters, cause, totally, girl!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sonya Van Killshall Slash and I am a eighteen year old girl that goes to Winslow high school. The worst high school in Brockton Bay.

I have white skin like snow, and I wear all black, with purple lick stick. I am a Satanist and I only listen to Sisters of Mercy.

Anyway, I go to Winslow because my family is all dead and I live by myself now in the warehouse nest to the Undersiders. A villain group under coil's thumb, because he's evil and wants to use them to rob banks and do evil things. I know this because my power is that I know the book Worm and everything that happened in it, but not like really well because it's a really long book and stuff.

I was putting on my white makeup and red-eye liner when there was knocking at my door.

"Hello?" I said angrily. It was very early in the morning and no one knew I lived here.

"Do you want drugs," A man yelled from behind the door.

"Yes please." I said, I was very exicted to do drugs for the first time. My parents never let me do drugs when they were alive so that's why I killed them. (They weren't my real parents ofc).

I opened the door and saw Skidmark, the black guy that ran the Archer's Bridge Merchants.

"Wow, skidmark! I am your biggest fan because you're not a prep!" I squealed very happily.

"Thank you, you fucking dog-shit eating skank, what drugs do you want to buy?" He replied flirtily .

"I want coke." I said. I wanted to try coke, it was in all the movies, scarface was very sexy and I wanted to be just like him.

Skidmark took out his cocaine from his secret stache, "okay, but how are you going to pay me?"

"Don't worry," I said, not worried, I had a plan, "I bet I can do more drugs than you. Whoever passes out, loses!"

Skidmark laughed, "Okay, you pubic eating skunk rat, I'll do yer fucking contest."

Skidmark put his coke on a line, using our credit cards we made the line straight so we can snort it fast.

"Ladies first," Sidkmark said, his face with a big smile. I was going to show him what it meant to be cool.

I took my hundred dollar bill with armsmaster's autograph on it, and snorted the entire meter length of cocaine.

"Wow. You are the best cocaine snorter I have ever seen! Can we have sex?"

"No I said," Pushing him away, "I only want to have sex with armsmaster. He is the most coolest hero in east-north-east!"

"You are a stupid bitch whore girl!" Skidmark yelled with a fury of an angry bison, "Watch me do the rest of the drugs!"

Skidmark took his bag of drugs and poured it into his mouth with a funnel. When half the bag was gone, skidmark chocked, and fell on the ground.

Oh no! Was skidmark dead? What if his girlfriend found out? I knew the only way to fix this issue is by eating him.

I didn't have a problem with eating him because I had the powers of a cannibal demon, I could do a lot of drugs and eat people without dying or getting sick. I dragged skidmark to my barbeque and made him naked. He smelled very bad.

I preheated the bbq and put him on, he cooked very fast. I could eat him raw, but people tasted better cooked.

I ate skidmark for breakfast, he tasted like drugs and baby cows. I can eat regular food too.

I put on my thigh length fishnets, lacy lingerie, and a black top. I fixed my hair so that it was straight and not all messy like when I woke up. I had to go to school. Taylor was going to be there and I had to save her from the trio of girls.

The bus was very fast and the driver took a video of my butt when I left, but that's because he dropped me off first.

I went inside the school and saw all the nazis doing a hitler salute and speaking german.

"Hitler was black and jewish, and he used to work as a gypsy!" I yelled at them.

The nazis cried. (I did not feel bad because nazis are evil, ok.)

The asian gang members saw this and tried to high five me, but I was too cool and dodged their highfives with my swift mover abilities. The asaians were like rapists and had slaves. They also did drugs, but the merchants also did drugs and they were both lowly rated on Welp.

Then I saw Taylor. Emma, Maddeline, and Sofia, and all the rest of the girls were pushing her against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Eff u h88ers, my story is effing good, and If i dont get 5 good reviews i won't not post!

Bugs were angrily buzzing against the window, "Taylor, No!" I pushed through the crowd of mean girls. "Taylor!" I yelled. "Get off of her!" I screamed, shoving Sofia on the ground, I kicked her in the shin.

Emma laughed, "Haha! What are you going to do, you weird person! Taylor is already crying!"

I hugged Taylor, "Don't worry, I'm here to save you!"

Taylor hugged me back, her tears were absorbed by hair.

"Wow, where did you get those fishnets? It's got so many holes in it, not even Salvation Army will take them!" Emma laughed.

I stared at Emma Barnes' face, "You are ugly and stupid, and you're all going to die to Scion when he goes crazy."

Emma looked shocked, and then black tears went down her face from all the mascara that she has to put on b/c she's actually ugly. I licked all her tears up, salt was expensive and I didn't have a job. I can collect salt with my tongue and use it later for when I ate villains and criminals so that they tasted good. Villains and criminals were never salty enough for me to eat, I needed the electrolytes, it's what I crave the most.

Sofia punched me in the shoulder, "I am going to hurt you you slut!" She expelled.

"No, I know who you are, really!" But I couldn't tell everyone, because that would break the cape rules and if I did that everyone would get angry and try to kill me.

"What! How?!" She screamed.

"I know everybody! You are a fucking prep! You wear all that black and you're not even a real satanist! You look like a cultist when you go out!" I laughed evilly.

Sofia stepped back, she was going through a lot of shock from my cape-powered lashes.

"W-who are you?" Taylor asked, her lips brushing softly against my ear. Her hair smelled like lilac and gooseberries, it almost made me hungry, but I promised I only eat bad people, like skidmark or jack slash.

"Don't worry, I am Sonya and I'm going to save the world. I then picked her up and started to run from the girls. I ran past Gladly who was taking a video of my butt. "Sicko" I yelled.

Gladly panicked and dropped his video camera. Ms. Knott came out of the bathroom and looked very hard at the girls standing around with gaping mouths.

"You are all going to be suspended! Madison, Emma, and Sofia, you are all going to the principal's office! Taylor, and..." She paused when she looked at me, "Wow, how do you do your make up?"

I launched into detail about how I did my make-up.

"Is that white stuff around your nose part of your mistake?" Ms. Knott asked.

"No, that's the cocaine I did with Skidmark this morning."

"Young lady! You don't buy drugs from strangers!" She reprimanded.

"But, I did knot buy the drugs, I did not!"

"What if you were snorting synth-drugs!"

"I have the powers of a cannibal demon, I can handle my self. And I know everything!" I grinned very big.

"Well, alright, as long as you don't hurt yourself. Now, come with me to the principals office." Ms. Knott declared.

Taylor hugged me. "Why are you helping me? I'm a pragmatist!" She whined.

"No, Taylor!" I hugged her, "You're the protagonist."


	3. Chapter 3

Principal Blackwell was a total b-i-t-c-h, like omfg. What a prep. She probably couldn't even do a inch length of coke without passing out.

We got to leave early and the three bitches weren't even punished. Probably because of Sofia, she was the edging lord of the prt. (that was so unfair.)

We went to Fugly Bobs to wrap our mouths around greasy, unwashed meat.

Taylor ordered a burger. Fugly Bob spread out the sauce across the buns, and then put the pickles on one bun, spreading them out evenly to keep the acidic taste from overwhelming levels. Bob put a tomato, salting it, and placed a slice of onion over that. Then the meat was slapped onto the onion, with cheese over that,.Finally, the lettuce was freshly pulled and placed over the meat like a bed-sheet.

I ordered the challenger because I wasn't a fucking poser. If I was going to worship Satan, I was going to able to take in a lot of meat. And have lots of orgies with da cool boys in the sea. Leviathan is sooo hawwt. omg.


	4. Chapter 4

edit: thank you so much emilybestgirl big hugs and loveeeee. without her i would still be doing heroine in the back of a truck in Colorado.

I was in the park today. Wearing my black sandals, top hat, and strapless beach bra. (The park was next to the beach, so kool)

And then I saw Lung with with boyfrined, oni-lee, "Hey, lung, your so stoopid that even pol pot-senpai wouldn't even tolerate you!"

Lung became very sads. "No! You hurt my feels!" Lung sat down on the park bench and eat a ice cream. "I just want to be a scary dragon of Kuyshu."

"Maybe then you shouldn't have come here then!" I said with a lot of venom.

Oni-Lee patted Lung on the back saying words in his japanese skill, "No soy esta mucha leche, amiga-san."

"Hey! This is america!" Yelled Hookholf. He was with his bestie, the Anders boy, a chubbie wubbie. "You can't talk like that here!"

Oni-Lee crossed his arms, "Tu es mucho blana!"

"I am not a white! Especially in the female gender!" Hookwolf fell on his butt, staining his denim jeans on the grass.

A little girl ran up to him, "You want my ice scream too, Mister? That other guy stole my first one, but I don't want the diabetus."

"Thank you little blanca," Hookwolf patted her on the head.

"Ice cream off!" Yelled Max's son!


End file.
